Atomic gravimeters based on light pulse atom interferometry are capable of precise absolute gravitational acceleration measurements. They typically operate by launching atoms in a vertical fountain or dropping atoms and measuring their acceleration using multiple interrogating laser pulses to divide, deflect, and subsequently recombine atomic trajectories. The resulting atom interference pattern provides a very sensitive mapping between the gravitational acceleration experienced by the atoms and the final quantum state of the atoms. In more detail, atoms are first caught in a magneto-optical trap and cooled, then launched vertically or dropped by reconfiguring the laser beam parameters (e.g., amplitude, frequency, etc.) of the trap. Three or more laser interrogation pulses are applied as the atoms travel under the influence of gravity. After the interferometer interrogation sequence is complete, the gravitational acceleration experienced by the atoms determines the probability for atoms to be in a particular quantum state, which may be probed by one or more detection laser beams, e.g. by measuring resonant fluorescence. Once the measurement is complete, a new batch of atoms must be loaded into the trap and launched for a subsequent measurement. Measurements are made sequentially in order to average out noise such as vibrations of the mounting platform or technical noise. The sensor measurement comprises a measurement of the acceleration plus noise between the first and last interferometer interrogation pulse. In a conventional atom interferometer sequence, no measurement is performed between the last measurement pulse and the first measurement pulse of the next measurement, during which time the trap is reloaded, cooled prior to launch, and then is launched from the trap toward the interferometer region. The so-called dead-time during which no measurement is made creates a problem in the case of uncorrelated noise between successive measurements (e.g., because it is not known what happened while the noise was not being measured). Uncertainty as a result of averaging uncorrelated noise measurements decreases at the rate of the inverse of the square root of the number of measurements, which is very slow.